


Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

by TheLittlePoet



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePoet/pseuds/TheLittlePoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know it was only a dream, but it felt too real; as if I'd actually lived that life before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Beneath The Milky Twilight

~*~

 _Why am I so sweaty?_ I move my hand to my forehead, slowly wiping away a viscous fluid and inspect my hand. _Wait, that's not sweat…_

My heart beat increases, I feel my breath getting shorter and shorter, a mixture of blood and sweat trickle down the side of my face.

"One of us, one of them." I hear Enjolras' voice ring in my ear.

My heart nearly stops as I realize it's me they’re talking about. It is I who’s been captured.

I know what's next, I can feel it, can see it; but that doesn't stop me from running to the large wooden doors and begging for entrance.

I knock ‘till my knuckles bleed, but don’t stop. I scratch at the door ‘till my nails fall off, leaving behind a bloody trail that seeps into the wood.

Tears stream down my face. I know not of what I'm saying, only that I'm begging to be let in. I'm screaming, pleading, praying. Shrill screams escape my mouth, but it is a voice I've never heard before.

I feel nothing aside from the tears falling down my face and the intense beating of my heart.

I'm not sure when or why I stopped, all I know is that I turned around to an army of about twenty guardsmen-I am alone.

I raised my flag of the Republique high above my head with shaky hands, all the color drained from my face aside from my blood soaked tears.

As my voice began to quake with fear, I somehow managed to yelp out my last cry.

"Vive la France! Long live France! Long live the future!"

A single shot rang out, and I fell back.

~*~

I shot up out of bed, the covers on my side were soaked with sweat, my breathing was hard, and tears I didn't even realize I cried were streaming down my cheeks.

"Jehan? Is everything alright?" Courfeyrac awoke beside me, having been stirred by my restlessness.

I know it was only a dream, but it felt too real; as if I'd actually lived that life before.

I couldn't hold back the tears as I snuggled onto Courfeyrac and cried against his chest.

Words kept escaping my mouth between sobs.

"Scared-" "Alone-"

Those words turned into phrases.

"I tried, I tried.."

Which turned into sentences.

"No one was there." "Why didn't anyone let me in?"

My tears began to weaken as I felt Courfeyrac's strong hold around me. His embrace was warm, and he whispered sweet nothings into my hair, kissing my head every now and then, trying to reassure me that everything was okay, that he was there.

At some point my tears stopped falling completely, but Courfeyrac never released his grip.

I finally was able to fall asleep again while in his arms, with no sign of my recurring nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry guys. I just really wanted to write this.


End file.
